


人类是妖精

by olanthanide



Series: The Brightest Timeline （最灿烂的未来） [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 人类终于苏醒了。这是一个缓慢的过程。它们花了将近一百年的时间才到达它们最近的行星; 征服它们自己的太阳系又花了一百多年。精炼他们爆炸性推进系统 - 现在用的是在一千年前能将整个城市融成玻璃那种力量 - 是个缓慢的，错误重重的过程。但它们成功了。它们向外界扩展，年复一年地征服着，控制了我们认为不适合居住的那些星球。它们在卫星里钻凿，在气体巨星的周围盖起了轨道殖民地，甚至创造了能飘向炽烈星云核心的，精心设计的栖息地。它们从未停止过。从未放慢它们扩展的速度。
Series: The Brightest Timeline （最灿烂的未来） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123133





	人类是妖精

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr post, untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/747708) by radioactivepeasant, dalekteaservice. 



> A translation of another variation of the "humans are weird" post series, by various authors.
> 
> TUMBLR 群众故事，半授权翻译。仍然没有BETA。仍然是我和我的那群电子字典。 请多关照。  
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> * = 授权  
> ！ = TUMBLR 博客已经长期非活跃，或已被删除，作家无法联系  
> NO PERMISSION = 博客活跃，作家多次联系没有回答  
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> 多人用博客一起讲故事是很酷的网上科技发展，但是可惜授权翻译目前很是麻烦。。。。

radioactivepeasant*:

关于大家都喜欢的，人类是星界版的宇宙恶魔的这个话题：

来来，各位，我已经看过所有关于我写的那个“人类都是友好的”帖子的热闹补贴。我们基本上是史蒂夫·欧文加上了个Muppet秀里的Gonzo。我好喜欢。

但是，外星人对待人类又可能有什么样的规则呢？

• 别吃他们的食物。只要人类之食过了你的唇/喙/膜/其他方式吸取营组织，你就从此以后便再也不会满意你自种的口粮。  
• 别告诉他们你的名字。一旦他们知道你的名字，人类就可以一次又一次地再次找到你。这可救你一生或毁你一世，这就看他们是否喜欢你。最好还是老实点儿。别告诉它们。  
• 赢得人类的青睐能保你一生好运，但如果你激怒了他们，他们完全有能力可以毁灭你所爱的一切。不要激怒他们。  
• 如果你必须愤怒他们，带上一些X'arvizian蝇，因为它们类似地球的 WEN-ZI，人类会躲避它们。  
• 但这并不总会有效。最好提前准备好遗书。  
• 不要让他们带你离开你的星球去任何你无法轻易搭船离开的地方。被拐到Aria Fiv-Ti Won星球上的人大多数有去无回，而那些偶尔能回来的都像中邪了似的，判若两人。  
基本上，人类对于一些外星人来说就像民间故事里的妖精一样。有一半会觉得人类好可怕，吓死了，而其他的会像中二青少一样，互相起哄，说些什么“我赌你不敢叫个人类带你去趟地球”之类的。

dalekteaservice!: 

我们当然在和它的本土物种接触之前，早已经知道了这个从几个世纪前就自称为地球的行星。我们已经花了数十年时间从远处研究过它。

第一批研究人员为了获得研究经费奋斗了多年。他们一直是系里的笑柄。一个T级的死亡世界，不仅进化出有智力的生命，而且还建造第二阶级的文明社会？显然，这是一个天大的笑话。这不过是个玩笑而已。

然而，事实并非如此。事到后来，我们都笑不起来了。事到后来，我们开始变得非常,非常的紧张。

我们看到人类文明不仅幸存了下来，而且它在逐渐地成长，繁荣，并发明了我们从未想到的东西。它们发明了可怕的东西，发明了战争的武器，和各种用于毁灭的工具。（就像人们想象的那样--它们毕竟是出身于死亡之界的孩子。）在不到两千年的时间里，它们已经创造出可以制造大规模毁灭性的工具。而这些工具足足能让在银河系漫长而黑暗的历史中最无情的独裁者感到恐惧。

地球的孩子们已经是银河系中最可怕的生物了。它们成了我们恐怖故事里的东西，一些可以让孩子在夜止啼的怪物。它们是巨大的，笨重的，野蛮的东西。它们可以被砍，被击，被刺，被射，被烧，然后最后都无动于衷地继续生存。它们制造了巨大的，可以霸道境界的金属东西，随意炸毁各种建筑。

我们一切的唯一保护都是它们不会航空。它们痴迷在彼此谋杀之中时，已经把自己锁到了一个僵硬的物理逻辑框架上，幸运地忽略了实现星际航行必要的科理。

它们成了我们的心忌。它们被囚在一颗地狱般的星球上，周围环绕着一条永不受干扰的警戒线，只能通过它们永不满足的杀意已相互残杀来阻止它们肆虐。这是种令人毛骨悚然的存在，一种可怕的文明， - 但至少我们。。。还是安全的。

至少，我们当初是这么想的。

曾经有两坐城市，人称广岛与长崎。人类，在这两坐城市被毁灭的那一刻，发现了一种我们任何人都难以置信的强大破坏性力量。我们这些研究它们科技发展的人是在那一刻懂得它们脱离地球是个不可避免的未来，而且，宇宙中已经没有任何力量能够反抗他们。

第一个人类航天器......正是我们应该想象的那样。没有优雅的太阳能翅。没有光滑的能在星洋上行进的船体。它们不能在恒星电流上恒翔。它们甚至没有什么值得一提的。人类用了只有它们才能想象出来的方式来飞行：烈烈燃烧着的庞大火柱，以一个又一个的爆炸制服了太空。它们的星船造型原始，丑陋又笨重：巨大的金属板焊在一起，建造成能够承受把自己推入太空所需要的那种不可思议的暴力。

这几乎是滑稽的。它们这些庞大的，笨拙的野兽，基本上就是把炸药绑在背上，把自己从地球上炸出去的。

也许如果它们没有吓倒我们，大概我们也会笑一笑的。

人类终于苏醒了。

这是一个缓慢的过程。它们花了将近一百年的时间才到达它们最近的行星; 征服它们自己的太阳系又花了一百多年。精炼他们爆炸性推进系统 - 现在用的是在一千年前能将整个城市融成玻璃那种力量 - 是个缓慢的，错误重重的过程。但它们成功了。它们向外界扩展，年复一年地征服着，控制了我们认为不适合居住的那些星球。它们在卫星里钻凿，在气体巨星的周围盖起了轨道殖民地，甚至创造了能飘向炽烈星云核心的，精心设计的栖息地。它们从未停止过。从未放慢它们扩展的速度。

我们给它们画的的无接触警戒线是慷慨的，并且在日复一日的延长。随着人类殖民地向外发展的越来越远，我们静静地撤退了。我们这是在给它们它们想要的空间，或许是在绝望中在试图......拖延时间。是某种绥靖政策。或者，我们的这些决定纯粹来自于绝望的恐惧。我们每天都在辩论，争论着我们是否应该开始我们两类间的第一次接触，该怎么接触，谁去接触，该怎样去接触和还需要什么样的安全措施。我们迟迟没能达成任何协议。

可笑的是，人类到底比我们快一步。当它们跟我们进行第一次接触时，我们完全毫无准备。

这几乎是一场意外。人类在物理学突然间有了新突破，直越数百光年之外，来到了我们有人居住的世界的轨道上。

随之的外交手段好比一屋子人在尴尬地大眼瞪小眼了一会儿后，各自转过身，然后慢慢地退出屋子。

大约三十分钟后，人类的星船在就没有发出任何形式的正式通信的情况下越离了我们。但是我们知道我们已经被发现了，而关于我们存在的信息已经被带回了地球。

参议院的情况只能以“全方，面毫无理论的恐慌”来形容。它们在我们还没准备好之前就发现了我们。它们会想要干些什么？它们又会提出什么样要求？如果它们决定跟我们开战，决定星系界是它们的，我们又能对他们有可奈何？就连人类最破的星船都远远超过了我们的军事能力; 就连它们非武装型的运输船都有我们的武器无法摧毁的厚厚的盔甲。

我们每天都在等待着，坚信我们已经在战争的边缘。我们每天呆在家里，紧张地盯着它们的一举一动。

在黑暗的太空里，人类也回望着我们。

我们这时已经有过其他的接触。人类的船只 - 现在带着满满的武装防备 - 会在一瞬间内进入我们的殖民地空间，然后在发现我们所有的微弱防御兵火都齐刷刷地指向它们时立刻离开。它们从未通过信。我们因为恐惧，也不敢。

几周后，人类发现了Alphari-296。

这是在我们边境的一个世界。它是个新的殖民地，开放在一个不如我们最初想象的那样好客的海洋类星球上。它的驻军从一开始就小的可怜。我们一直想拼命的支撑它一把，怕人类觉得它柔弱而因此决定开始攻击。但事情因当地的瘟疫而变得复杂 – 这种病当时殖民地的医务人员根本无法治疗，更无法治愈。这个星球上留下来的少的可怜的人口只能在慢性呕吐中奄奄一息。

当人类的舰队进入了轨道的时候，星系大多数人已将Alphari-296放弃了。

当庞大的灰色星船尖叫着划过天空时，我也在。在那星球的地面上。那些船是一群粗糙不雅的东西，到处都是锯齿状的金属和锋利的边缘，几乎没有一处协调。我坐在那里，就在诊所的阳台上。到处都是我救不了的患者，因为我没有我需要的资源或专业知识。 我已面对着死亡的目光抬头，空洞地，麻木地凝视着它们。

我记得在每艘船的两侧都印有符号，在阳光下格外刺眼。它们的船笨拙地落在太空港登陆垫上，虽然我们太空港口的设计根本容不下这么大的船只。从船上走出来每个人都抱着巨大的黑匣子。它们的脸被黑色的面罩遮着，每个人的头盔上都印着的同样的符号。这是人类进入我们的世界后展开的第一面旗帜。

这个符号是个粗糙的人类身体，以极为简单的直线表示，它的头只是一个圆点。它是白色的，漆在一个红色的十字上。

接近我的第一个人类是位女性，虽然我直到很久之后才知道这一点 – 隔着笨重的宇航服和面罩来确定性别是根本不可能的。她大步上了楼梯，走上了阳台，抬着几乎跟我身体一样大的黑色匣子。对着我茫然的目光，她愣了愣。我模模糊糊地意识到我在目睹历史，虽然我肯定不能活着把它讲给后代听。

然而，令我大吃一惊的是，她停下了。

“你是主治医生？” 她不太确定地问。

我点了点头。

面罩一下子透了明。那位人类对我呲了呲牙。后来我才知道这是一个“笑容”，是它们物种之间表达友谊和愉悦的一种表情。

“我们是无国界医生，”她慢慢地，小心地说道。 “我们帮你。”


End file.
